Sparks
by Ella Anders
Summary: What if Bloom and Roxy had grown up with the lives they were intended to have before their homes were destroyed? Would they still be the fairies we love, or would they be different and most importantly, how would that effect the Winx Club?
1. Chapter 1

**Sparks**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow S.r.l and Viacom, I do not own or profit from anything; merely a fan writing fan fiction. **

**Chapter One**

"Good morning your highness, a new day has begun." Mara; one of her Royal Highness Princess Bloom of Domino's lady-in-waiting greeted as she pulled the large window treatments open allowing the golden yellow morning sun to greet the princess and awake her from her slumber. From her queen sized bed, the sixteen year old princess tossed an extra pillow over her head and blocked out the bright light and returned to her dream world. Mara put her hands on her hips as she made a 'tisk-tisk' noise. "You have much to do today in predator for your departure to Alfea. Classes start up for the freshman fairies in two weeks and you haven't even started getting things in order."

"_No," _Bloom murdered as she flopped from her left side onto her right.

Mara shock her head as she watched the young fairy, just as she was about to take another approach to awaking the princess, Her Royal Highness Princess Daphne of Domino tipped-toed into her sister's blue and pink bedroom. After exchanging a quick look with the lady in waiting, and a second glance at her little sister; Daphne's face brightened. Without another word the older princess jumped onto the large bed and launched a non-stop tickle fight onto her sister.

Between laughs, Bloom managed to relocate onto her back. "Daphne… stop…it! This…isn't ….funny!"

Daphne laughed as she continued to tease her little sister, "Oh yes it is! If it wasn't then you wouldn't be laughing as hard as you are!" The sisters laughed as they continued their 'fight' and Mara watched and laughed.

The maid clapped her hands to settle the girls down, "Thank you for waking your sister up, Daphne. Now Bloom we must get moving," Bloom scoffed at her sister as she sat up in her bed and ran a hand though her long and messy red hair. "There is much to do…" Mara when onto list every single task that needed to be completed in a timely manner.

After the lady in waiting completed resisting the to-do list, she left the two sisters alone in Princess Bloom's room. Bloom sighed as she brought her knees up to her chest. "What's wrong sis?" Daphne curled up beside her sister.

Bloom looked away, "Alfea. I really don't want to go," Bloom studied her sister's face, one very similar to her own. Despite the age gap the two could almost be called twins, both had the same skin tone, blue eyes and long red hair; except Daphne's was more of a red-red verses her own orange-red. "Tell me again what it is like."

Daphne sighed as she began to recall her first year in Magix; it had been a great year for the older princess. She had finished the first school term with high grades, new friends and a new boyfriend, a prince at that. Not that their father approved of him anymore he would a commoner, after all Daphne was still his little girl. She patted her sister's back, "Even though I am going into my third and final year I will still be there to help you out. Besides I don't think it will take you very long to make new friends. Who knows, maybe you will end up forming some really cool club."

Bloom smiled as she thanked her older sister for her reassuring words, just as Daphne was about to get up and leave so she too could prepare for her return to the college she spotted a hardback book on her sister's night stand. After she picked it up she read the summary on the back. "Why are you so intrigued with these stories of places _without_ magic?"

Bloom got out of bed and snatched the book from her disapproving sister, "I just do for whatever reason." Daphne shrugged, not sure what to make of her sister's dream world. Bloom rolled her eyes knowing just what her older sister was thinking, "It's not silly, okay?"

"Of course not, besides we all have things that are _different _we enjoy. Well I better go, so much packing to do and so little time." Silence feel as Daphne left her sister's room, now the young princess was alone at last. She put her book down and walked over towards her large window overlooking her kingdom. Bloom propped her head up as she looked at the clear blue sky; she began to dream of what her life could be like in a non-magical world, because to her a normal life sounded oh so grand.

"What would it be like to be free?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Each realm and planet in the galaxy served its own purpose, Andros' was to provide water to places that didn't have the resource, Solaria's was to grow food, and Zenith role was to invent new forms of technology. Without one of the world's contribution civilization would seize to exist- the same could be said about Domino. Despite not being the center of the universe, it was thought of otherwise. Domino was best known for being the final resting place of the Great Dragon- one of the creators of the magical dimension with one half of the greatest powers know to man. It was the most magical place.

Even though Domino was very powerful, it didn't mean it had everything. There were few places to shop, hang out or catch entertainment, so the royal family often planned outings to Magix, the center of the universe. Both needing a break from the place and a feel of normalcy they spent a weekend every few months in Magix to shop, catch a show and take a short holiday.

Due to matters going on back home that Bloom's parents down played to her and her sister, the family's outings to the large city had become less and less common. That is until today, normally the entire family would be on their way to Magix to buy back-to-school clothing for the girls as well as pick up some of the newest fall fashions for themselves.

This year was different. A few weeks ago Daphne had gone with her lady-in-waiting; Jill, to do her shopping. After accruing their knowledge, Bloom had gone to her parents to ask if she could join her sister to Magix. They quickly denied her request, much to her displeasure. That is until four days ago when her parents told her that Mara and herself where going to Magix to do her shopping. Delighted, Bloom didn't question her parents' decision and began making list of things she needed to get and things she wanted to check out.

That was until today, as the red haired princess stared emotionless out the dark coated glass in her limo. As she watched buildings and people go by, her mind replayed the conversation she had overheard earlier that morning between her parents. They were saying something about a danger, or something. She hadn't been able to catch it all, and to honest she was thankful she hadn't, yet the feeling of worry over powered her. She longed to know what the 'danger' they spoke of was. Clearly they where shielding her from it, and perhaps Daphne…

"We are almost to the mall your highness." The diver said as he turned at a red light.

"Thank you." Bloom's eyes left the glass.

Mara looked up from the paper she had been reading, as the limo pulled up in front of Galleria; the biggest and most expensive mall in the realm. Moments after pulling up alongside the curve, the diver hoped out and opened the door for Bloom. With a kind smile she stepped out. After thanking her diver the two walked towards the entrance, Bloom turned around after the limo pulled away towards the parking lot. She glared at the list of stores inside. She frowned.

"Um."

Mara pulled out the list, "Yes, what is it Bloom?"

Bloom looked around and watched a few people enter the mall, each of them dressed in high end attire. "You know we always come here to shop. Why don't we mix things up?"

A puzzled look formed on the lady-in-waiting's face. "'Mix things up'?"

Bloom shrugged, "Why don't we go to that mall?" She pointed towards another mall a little ways away from where the two of them where standing. The other mall wasn't nearly as high end as the Galleria was, based on the people she saw come in and out the princess determined that they were probably the working middle class.

"But your highness, do you think that is a good idea? I am not sure your parents would-"

Bloom waved her hand, "I know. I just want to check it out. See what else is out there, besides when I'm at Alfea I want to fit in like any other student. Not all of them come from a lot of money and my designer outfits may give them the wrong idea about me before they get to know me." She paused for a moment, "For once I just want to be Bloom, not Bloom Princess of Domino."

Mara sighed and accepted she wasn't going to win, not seeing any harm in just looking around she agreed. Excited Bloom sprinted down the sidewalk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Oritle and Mariam watched quietly as Daphne walked down the grand staircase and as the princess hugged her parents. After exchanging their final goodbyes, Daphne's portal opened and she disappeared. Normally the king and queen would have felt proud and sad to see their oldest child return to her final year of college, but instead Oritle and Mariam felt like complete and total cowards.

Alfea was now a place of protection for Daphne and soon Bloom, rather than a place of learning and self growth. Oritle squeezed his wife's shoulder blade as he spotted a single tear slide down her cheek.

"I know you wanted to tell her and Bloom about what has happened, but I don't want our girls to worry."

His wife shook her head, "It is not just that…" She continued to cry softly. "What if _he_ finds out about them?"

Oritle sighed, understanding what his wife was saying. "He will not. The girls will be safe at Alfea; Faragonda will make sure of that."

"How can you be so confident that Valtor will not come after the girls?"

Oritle looked at his wife, "I'm not. But I have to hope he can't find them." He looked at his watch. "I must get going to my meeting." With a quick kiss on Mariam's cheek, Oritle dismissed himself leaving her alone.

She watched him walk away, as he did a new found feeling of loneliness overcome her. Daphne was probably just arriving back in Magix and reuniting with her friends and Bloom was upstairs packing for her upcoming departure to Alfea. Mariam folded her hands, she always had known that the day would come when her children would leave the castle and began their own lives. After all she had done the same when she had turned sixteen, days after her birthday she had left her home for Alfea. Both fearful of life in the big city and of failing her parents, she had a difficult time during her first term. Shortly after the second term began she had become friends with a social fairy; Faragonda, whom introduced her to Oritle.

Thinking back upon the origins of the Company of Light brought the twinkle in the queen's eye back. That is until her least favorite memory resurfaced- the final battle between the Company of Light and Valtor. A cold chill ran across her spin as the memory of their near loss replayed. Tears fell as the queen closed her eyes and allowed the memory to fade to the back of her mind.

From the second balcony floor Mariam heard a noise, on edge she turned on her heels. She softened as she saw who was watching her, "Hello Bloom."

Bloom raced down the long staircase, "Are you okay Mom?"

Mariam whipped away her tears, "Yes of course." She rubbed her confused daughter's back, "Why don't we go for a walk like we use to?" With a nod, Bloom raced back up the stairs to go change. As she did her mother watched and wisped, "Great Dragon, please protect my daughters during this time of danger. Please give them the strength they will need."


End file.
